Most eyelash curler shape the eyelashes purely by mechanical pressure by inserting the eyelashes between two pinching elements, mostly arched to conform with the shape of the eyelids. U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,715 proposed the incorporation of a heating element into the pinching elements to hasten the curling process as well as result into a longer lasting curl. In this invention, the eyelashes are curled by a simultaneous application of heat and pressure. As in the current eyelash curlers, the eyelashes are likewise inserted between two pinching elements or forming members having an eyelash-line shape except that a heating member is incorporated into the forming members. The heat is preferably controlled to a desired temperature. A silicon pad is attached to one of the forming members, the upper forming member, which is designed to closely conform to the lower part of the forming member. The silicon here provides a pad as well as insulates the upper forming member from heat to prevent burning of the eyelids. The device uses a light emitting diode (LED) as indicator to indicate heater status by turning on a red LED when the power switch is “on” and by subsequently turning on a green LED when the heater is at a proper eyelash curling temperature. This optionally adopts a mechanism wherein the red and green LED rapidly turn on and off repeatedly when the power source is low such as when the battery is low-charged. Here, the heating element, does not provide a stable heat and does not have a protective shield caging or surrounding the heating element to prevent the hands or skin around the eye from touching its surface. More importantly, the eyelashes still have to be inserted between two pinching or forming elements which is hard for a novice, consequently, discouraging them from using the device, especially by those having short eyelashes. Further, the rate of the heating process in achieving the desired temperature is not at optimum.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an eyelash curler having a heating element but without the need of inserting the eyelashes between two forming elements.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an eyelash curler with a curling head having a heating element surrounded by a shield to prevent skin burns.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an indicator that directly touches on the surface of the heating element to provide a more accurate indication of the temperature in addition to the LED indicators that are voltage driven.
It is also a further object of this invention to provide an eyelash curler that achieves the desired curling temperature at a faster rate.